fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Ashikaze/@comment-22439-20170208214119/@comment-31212182-20170331153826
Mój stary to fanatyk gier i metina. Caly pokój zajebany jego pierdolonymi gierkami, na nic innego w ogóle nie zrobił miejsca. Ściany upierdolone jakimiś plakatami z czasopism a inne półki objebane maskotkami jakiejstam Blanc. Jak był w moim wieku tak się uzaleznil od takiego dawno zapomnianego mmo metin2, że wyjebali go ze szkoły średniej juz po pół roku. Ten młot jedyne co robił przez następne 3 lata to nakurwial w te gowno i co miesiąc z kasy dziadka kupywal kolejne pierdolone gierki i jakieś smocze monety. Codziennie jak byłem mały kiedy przyprowadzalem kumpli do domu pierdolil o tym jaki to on nie był kiedyś zajebisty, że jest legenda metin 2 pl bo ubil jakiegostam jebanego orka samą pięścią. A prawda jest taka ze ten młot niczego sam nie osiągnął, gdyby nie jego metinowi kumple dalej byłby tam gównem a teraz zapierdala na kasie w CEX'ie gadajac z przegrywami takimi jak on o gierkach i handlujac nimi, zarabia na tym jakieś 1600 na rękę, naprawdę nie wiem co matka w nim widzi. Raz to o mału go z pracy nie wyjebali, jak przywiózł mnie pod kasę, a tam ukryta opcja lutownicza z oscyloskopem i serwer Metin 2, który okazał się mieć związek ze sklepem, był postawiony na serwerowni jego strony. Od tamtego czasu ten jebany młot za większość zarobków finansuje prywatny serwer tego gówna na wyłączność dla siebie i kolegów, bo nikt inny nie chce tam grać przez wieczne awarie. W dodatku cały czas rzuca tekscikami z tej gownianej gry. Ostatnio przyprowadzilem swoją dziewczynę, a młodzi jesteśmy, to wiadomo, mamy chcice na siebie. Juz mieliśmy się brać do roboty a ten młot rozwala drzwi od pokoju krzycząc szarża kurwy. Widząc co robimy ani trochę się nie zniesmaczyl, nawet dodał, czy w razie jak będzie jakieś dziecko to czy chcemy mieć takie 2, bo on w każdej chwili chętnie nauczy nas kopiować wszystko co tylko zechcemy. Ja pierdole, do dziś mi wstyd. Podobne sytuacje spotykają nas w okresie wakacji. Rok temu wyjechaliśmy cała rodzinka tj. matka, ojciec i ja w Bieszczady. Ot wyjazd jak wyjazd, tylko jego odpaly wciąż dawały o sobie we znaki. Jak wspinalismy się na sam szczyt, nastąpiła mała lawina, a ten zaczął drzec mordę ze jest jakieś ZUO, zadriftował swoim wózkiem (bo jest zbyt leniwy aby chodzić) pod kamienie i zaczął w nie napierdalac jakimś kijem oznajmiając, że to jakastam pajęcza +9 i z nią nie zniszczy dropa. Co minute jeszcze schodził z wózka i wylewal niebieski powerrade na ten kijek drąc jape, że rzuca aurę miecza. Ogólnie zablokował dość sporo zwiedzających, bo każdy kto próbował przejść dostawał od niego kijem po mordzie i kazał im wypierdalać bo sksują mu dropa. Ogólnie po paru minutach rozwalił największy kamień i kompletnie nic z niego nie pozostało, to zaczął pierdolic o tym ze gm to kurwa i ze znowu pusty metek przez to ze zapomniał założyć rękawicy. Ogólnie mój stary jest nieziemsko cierpliwy i nie skończyło się tylko na tym, zaczął napierdalac resztę kamieni powtarzając poprzedni rytuał. Po jakiejś godzinie jeden ziomek, Paweł którego w sumie teraz pozdrawiam nie wytrzymał tej sytuacji i po uprzedniej konsulatcji ze mną wyjebal jakąś pierwsza lepsza książkę z kartką "Aura miecza księga umiejętności" na okładce i podrzucil idealnie w momencie kiedy mój stary rozwalił kolejny kamień. Tak się wydarl ze szczęścia, że pierdolony wywołał kolejną lawinę i stwierdził że to znak od GMa i zaczął w dalszym ciągu blokować trasę, a efekt miał być odwrotny. No ja pierdole. To był w sumie ostatni raz gdzie zabraliśmy go gdziekolwiek na wyjazd. Miarka się przebrała w drodze powrotnej do hotelu zobaczył jakiegoś chińczyka ze slomianym kapeluszem i drewnianym łukiem na plecach. Rozpedzil się na niego krzycząc SZARŻA KURWO i wyrzucił go ze szlaku na wysokości jakichś 500m, nie miał typek szans. Po chwili mój stary stanął w bezruchu. Myślałem, że zorientował się co on takiego odpierdala, to podszedłem do niego i spytałem się czy wszystko ok i czy nie chce się czegoś napić. Jak się jebany zaczął kręcić w kolko z tym swoim kijkiem, dawno tak w mordę nie dostałem. Spytałem się go o chuj mu chodzi, a ten odparł jedynie krótkie "KURWA MAĆ JA PIERDOLE TO JUŻ PIĄTY BEZ FMSA". Od tamtego czasu zaczął sam jeździć gdzie tylko dusza go poniosła. Ogólnie złapałem lepszy kontakt z Pawłem, toteż się spytałem czy nie moglibyśmy pojechać za nim, a on pośledziłby mojego starego za jakieś 0.7. Dobra mordeczka się zgodziła to zapakowalismy się i w drogę. Po jakichś 2 godzinach dotarliśmy na miejsce, zakwaterowaliśmy się i Paweł wyruszył na misję. Ja tam sobie siedziałem w pokoju i oglądałem telewizję, od czasu do czasu zajrzałem tez do nowo zakupionej książki. Paweł wrócił po jakichś 4 godzinach i gdyby nie to, że wiem jaki jest mój stary, to w ogóle nie uwierzyłbym w to o czym mi opowiedział. Od razu po wejściu na plażę mój stary się wydarł, że dostał się na pustynię bez pomocy staruszka i teraz jest legendą nie PLa, a całego świata wśród fanatyków tego metina. Każdy patrzył się na niego jak na wariata no i w sumie to się nie dziwię. Od razu zaczął spierdalac na widok żółwia i trafił na drugą stronę plaży - na strefę połowów. Zarzucił tam swoją wędkę i po jakiejś godzinie sapania stwierdził, że to taka trochę lipa bez marmuru łowić, bo nie wiadomo kiedy ma malża. Po jakimś czasie przechodził sobie jakiśtam młodzik, dość wysportowany. Jak zahaczył nogą o kij mojego starego, to musiał tupnąć szybko drugą aby złapać równowagę. Jak to zobaczył od razu wyrzucił wędkę w pizdu i spytał się go co zrobił ze ma taką formę. Ten mu bez namysłu odparł, że jest młody to i ma silne ciało. Jak mój stary się wtedy zaczerwienił to Pablo nie dał rady opisać. Złapał od razu kija, wylal na niego powerrade'a i zaczął napierdalać młodego drąc japę, że mental zlizuje i tylko body. Dość szybko jakaś cycata szatynka z ratownictwa musiała interweniować i zaniosla go na ostry dyżur. Kiedy ten ocknął się w połowie drogi i na nią spojrzał, zapytał się od razu czy nie pójdzie z nim na jakieś dete, bo potrzebuje dobrego buffa. Koniec końców przez te sytuację szatynka przekazując mojego starego lekarzom przekazała tez podejrzenia o wstrząs mózgu. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że jak wrócilismy z Pawłem do mnie do domu, to moim nowym sąsiadem okazał się być ten właśnie młody. Nas nie rozpoznał, ale wiedziałem że szykuje się wojna. Jak mój stary wrócił ze szpitala do domu i zobaczył młodego jak odpoczywał sobie na lezaku, to praktycznie jak automat wylał na siebie czerwonego powerrade'a, zaczął drzeć japę a po chwili podniósł gigantyczny głaz i trafił nim centralnie obok młodego. Po chwili wydarl się "WYPIERDALAJ BIĆ GO 15 LAT TY CIOTO" i naplul na niego z odległości 60 metrów, a następnie skoczył na naszego psa i kazał mu zapierdalać "na bo". Matka już dawno z nim nie jest, przeniosła się do jakiegoś mulata z którym regularnie go zdradzała od czasu całej jego przygody w Bieszczadach. Cała dalsza rodzina w sumie też się go wyrzekła. Ciekawe czy chociaż zauważył nasze odejście.